The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for transporting loads.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus according to which a vehicle such as a straddle truck is utilized to bring a load, such as a container and material situated therein, into a substantially horizontal transport position, the invention involving initially engagement of the load which is to be transported with a special load-carrier means capable of gripping and raising the load while engaging the latter preferably at lower corner regions thereof.
As is well known, in locations such as harbors and terminals loads in the form of containers with various materials therein are required to be transported through relatively short distances ranging from a few meters to a distance of approximately two kilometers. In addition, at the locations where such loads are handled it is usually required that the loads be displaced without requiring stacking of the loads one upon the other.
In locations such as harbors and terminals, loads such as containers with various materials therein are conventionally transported by utilizing structures such as fork-lift trucks which are provided with special lifting means so that the loads can be horizontally transported. Such fork-lift trucks are utilized primarily for short transport distances. The drawbacks of fork-lift trucks reside in the fact that they have a comparatively small useful load-carrying capacity, resulting from the fact that the location of the load makes it essential to utilize on fork-lift trucks massive counterweights. Moreover, fork-lift trucks require wide avenues to be maintained clear for travel of such vehicles and the loads carried thereby.
It is also known to utilize in the transportation of loads of the above type conventional straddle trucks provided at their upper regions with top-lift means. Such means are bulky, requiring a large amount of space particularly in a vertical direction. A further drawback of straddle trucks is that a considerable time and inconvenience are involved in aligning such a straddle truck with respect to a load which is to be transported, so that these operations go forward only slowly.
In addition, increasing use has been made in recent times of tow trucks and trailers in order to transport loads such as containerized loads, these trailers being so-called float carriages in the form of low trailers provided with relatively small wheels having a diameter on the order of 200 mm, of which a considerable number, for example 8 to 16, are required in bogies.
The drawback of this latter type of arrangement resides in the fact that in addition to the tow truck there will normally be approximately three trailers for each tow truck in order to be able to carry out normal operations.